His Black Cat
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: He had never encountered such a lovely black cat especially one with blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**His black cat**

* * *

><p>Sebastian Michaelis wasn't a dog person, not in the least. Because as you see, he was one hell of a butler, just like a cat he was calm, cool and collected. With a mysterious, sleek and of course <strong>handsome <strong> he had no time for such filthy disgusting beings as _dogs_.

Cats, how he loved them, from their piercing eyes to their mysterious and sleek bodies just like his. They were perfect, absolutely perfect.

His favorites were black cats, they were breathtaking. Graceful temptresses covered in ebony. Despite this being his favorite version of the breed he had never encountered a black cat with…blue eyes. To say the least he was in love.

Well she wasn't a cat…more of a human, but it was unmistakable that she held the grace and utter beauty of one.

The woman/kitten was obviously not English, her eyes sharp and lovely with swirls of playfulness. He imagined wagging a feather in front of her face watching her eyes follow every movement, while she sat in his lap.

How he felt so close to her, but also so far away, despite standing right across the street from the little cat. It was fairly obvious that she was not a peasant clearly from the dress she fashioned. Some sort of noble's daughter?

She must have been wealthy one could gather, from the bejeweled crescent moon chocker placed around her neck. He felt his lower body tighten, the necklace was almost like a little collar. It fit her perfectly; he started to wonder why she was just sitting there. Maybe she was waiting for her escort.

Or maybe… She was a stray! Whoever would give up such a beautiful kitten and leave her behind so helpless? That was simply unacceptable; he would just have to bring her home. He was very confident master would have no problems with him keeping this cat.

He frowned when suddenly his kitten arose from her seat, as the door to a shop opened. A man also not of English decent stepped out; the man also had black hair but was not similar to the kittens.

He was several years older then the kitten; they looked more like family members then lovers, which calmed his demonic senses that had surfaced.

Pausing in his thoughts he sniffed, his eye flashing momentarily red.

Great, this man was a demon.

A demon and the worst kind…dog demon. He could faint; his kitten was captured by a dog. But perhaps he may have been over doing it; she did not look in pain being near the mongrel.

And now he could only watch as she talked and smiled to the man, what lovely teeth she had. Very white.

Smoothing down his hair that had blown up from the wind he sighed, unfortunately he could not go over to talk with the kitten. For one, he was a simple butler; this woman was obviously a noble. Another reason was her companion was a demon, meaning he could not steal her away and take her back to his room where he could tie a ribbon in her hair and _groom _her properly, without some sort of conflict.

"How deeply love burns…" he cried silently bowing his head. Hearing footsteps he did not look up recognizing the loafers of the master.

"Are you done doing…whatever it is that you are?" Master Ciel was clearly annoyed, probably mostly because he had left him in the care of Lau and his… honest to truth he didn't know what to call the golden eyed woman.

"Cheer up my lord would you" Lau grin seemed wider, "We went to lots of fun places."

Ciel adjusted his top hat, "I doubt the red light district is a kid friendly place!"

Sebastian could only sulk as the two argued, how unfair this world was. The kitten and her companion were making their way toward a carriage and out of his life.

What kind of butler was he; paying attention to some woman, when he should be focusing on his master, how pathetic was he. But still what a wonderful woman she was.

"Interesting, is that Lord Sesshomaru," despite his excitement, Sebastian keep his cool demined at the words Lau spoke. After all he was still of hell of a butler.

"You know who they are sir Lau" he followed the man gaze passed the busy street to the couple he had just looked over; he could just with the pentagram of his masters burning into his head.

"Who's this Se-ssho-ma-?" It was quite clear the master didn't have experience with Japanese syllables. "That would be Sess-ho-maru, my lord it's Japanese" he could only smile, if Lau knew this he must know the kitten too.

"And who would the lady at his side be", Lau readjusted his grip on his own companions waist. "That would be Lady Kagome, his sister I believe", "My lord your toy company, do you know where your materials come from."

Ciel's eye narrowed, "I am aware it is from a wealthy contributor in Japan. Are you to tell me that these people are them?"

Lau gave a wider smirk as his answer. This was working out utter perfect for a certain butler, the dear Kitty Kagome, would be in his grasps soon.

"Master if this is the case we must make it a priority to have them for dinner," though he was loyal to the boy, he could manipulate if he wanted to and this was an emergency.

His master as usual was suspicious, "Are you sure Sebastian, your busier these days."

Bowing low so only his master could see how red in his eyes, "I am quite sure, because as you see, I am one hell of a butler."

* * *

><p>I think I made Sebastian a little two obsessed with cats, oh well. I totally fell in love with Black butler as decided to write this.<p>

DemonFoxGirl Out

*Love ya mean it*


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**At popular demand _His Black Cat_ will be a continued as a story...so yeah you may now cheer and do what ever it is that you do celebrate how wonderful I am.**


	3. Chapter 3

**His black Cat**

* * *

><p>Kagome hated this time; she hated England, she hated these old fashion men and their proposals.<p>

"Dear Lady Kagome, please except my invitation of Marriage."

"Become my wife and I will give you riches beyond compare."

It was always the same; they would come and go asking for her hand. Never giving a care what she wanted, whom she **loved** even though she had not fallen for anyone as of yet.

And despite how much she hated all these things, she hated this suitor much more who sat off to her side, whose muddy boots were inches away from her face because he had prop them up on Sesshomaru's favorite Japanese glass setting table, what the man had in money he lacked in manners.

"When we are married you will be expected to cook and clean in our mansion, why would I hire servants when I have a wife?"

Kagome did all she could from jumping out of her seat and slapping the man with all her might knocking out everyone of those rotten golden teeth.

Men, she was really starting to dislike the whole gender.

Her Onii-Sama was obviously disgusted, she could tell very easily because his demonic energy became hostel and annoyed. Of course the snob of a noble would not notice.

She had to do something or despite how much she wanted him to, Sesshomaru would kill the vile suitor.

"Oh...well I love cooking." Kagome chirped making sure her voice didn't reveal how sick to her stomach the man made her feel.

The noble gave a toothy smile "Yeah but don't love it too much, I don't care for a fat wife."

Apparently that was the straw that broke the demon lord's back, "You will leave immediately!" His hissed moving to stand over where the man sat. "You unworthy little pig."

Sesshomaru's voice which had become more of a demonic roar must have cared the man shitless, he completely forgot of Kagome, jumping out of his chair and racing down the hallways of their estate to outside screaming "IT'S THE DEVIL! A DEMON, DEMON!"

"Well that went…" Kagome murmured sinking down into her chair.

"Terribly," Sesshomaru concluded, morphing back into his human disguise. "I apologize my Imouto for letting that mongrel anywhere near you."

Kagome smiled brushing imaginary dust off of her dress, "its fine, maybe we could lay off the suitors for a while Lord Sesshomaru" Making sure she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

The demon stared at her for a moment then took a deep breath,

"**Kagome**."

She hated it when he spoke her name in that tone, it usually meant a very long lecture was going to occur. And she knew exactly what about, even though the subject made her want to scream.

"Yes Onii-Sama…" Kagome responded in a false cheery voice, she was sure Sesshomaru could see right through.

She watched tediously as he sauntered back to his seat grimacing at the spot where their guest had sat.

"Imouto, despite my immortality I will not be around forever, next week will mark my ten thousandth birthday", feeling her chest tighten Kagome smiled "Yes, am aware."

Watching as the dog demon laced his fingers together, he paused for a long period of time. She wasn't the only one aware of something, he was aware of how much she loathed the discussion, and where it was leading.

"We made a deal, those many years ago" his voice seemed lighter like he had thought something over in that brief pause, "Our deal was that I would give you immortality, the live span you needed to be able to see you human family again." Kagome swallowed hard, she had no other choice at the time, because she made the idiotic mistake of jumping into the well after it reappeared. All to see Inuyasha again and come to find out in those three years Inuyasha had chosen another human girl as his obsession to replace Kikyo and herself.

With the well being closed and all her friends married or off living their lives she had no place to go, except with Sesshomaru who had offered her a fairly easy barging to up hold.

"And my end of the deal was to be you heir, because as you explained to me a thousand times. And I quote 'I refuse to mate and reproduce with one of those demon bitches' unquote." Kagome smirked as she watched the demons impressed but displeased face.

Sesshomaru scoffed "And here I thought you never listened to me, and watch your words you are aware of how uptight these Englishmen are. Here the walls have ears"

It seemed the human was getting to Sesshomaru.

It wasn't bad being Sesshomaru's heir, he had since moved in stock trade with human affairs, hence them moving to England and becoming noblemen in the eyes of many outside of demon status. With Sesshomaru able to hide his silver hair and change it to black they look like an actually family except for her blue eyes and his brown.

Zoning herself back into the discussion, feeling her Oni-Sama's very annoyed glare. She watched as he began to talk again.

"So you understand why we can not stop our search to find you a husband." Raising an eyebrow, he watched as his Imouto huffed angrily.

"I am only nineteen…," Kagome whispered very abrasively to the subject.

Breathing in calmly Sesshomaru tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair, "All the more reason in this time period, woman are married here at fifteen and sixteen I am sure you are aware, some families are already looking down upon us because of our Japanese heritage, with you being so into you your marrying years and not wedded yet, these humans are sure to start casting stones soon enough."

As his Imouto started to whine he sighed, "Kagome, I understand you are tired of these men, so why don't we switch our searchi into different categories?" Sesshomaru said, chuckling as the Miko tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I have been a fool thinking you could have a relationship with these _human _men," Standing he made his way to the chair Kagome's suitor had sat in, picking it up as it was nothing his threw it in to light fireplace in front of them.

Kagome eyes glowed orange as she watched the flames greedily devour the wood and fabric of the chair.

The demon lord stalked over to the bookshelf, "Because of your immortality you could never marry them, you need someone you could share the same lifespan as your own, someone who can protect you."

The demon lord slightly opened one of the satin curtains, peering out onto lawn of the mansion "I was searching for a husband for you when I should have been looking for a mate. A demon"

"A…demon" Kagome repeated, "But you told me when that barrier erected around Makai that all demons were forced back, that's why we had to leave Japan."

"Yes true, but do you honestly think they all went back. For example ourselves instead of abiding to the spirit world's laws we left Japan and immersed ourselves in a human lifestyle. Other demons have probably done they same."

Kagome scrunched more into her chair trying to drift into her own thoughts.

Though she had known her marriage with a mortal man would never work, she had never considered a demon.

For one, what demon wanted hanyou children, Sesshomaru had explained many tried to avoid a half breed child when they could.

And there was also the fact that a demon male would only want her for Sesshomaru's power and political status, they would never truly love her and she would never truly love him.

Kagome wanted somebody to love; she doubted she would ever find that kind of love inside a demon.

Then again she was never a person who was always right…

* * *

><p>I am aware this should have been updated on Friday but the first version I had was shit, absolute shit.<p>

No to mention I promised a long chapter, so I worked my butt of through another history paper I should have been writing and here you go, don't know when I'll update but trust me next one gonna be good.

'


	4. Chapter 4

**His Black Cat**

* * *

><p>"Mauled? By what exactly?" Ciel questioned the undertaker, watching him dimly as he removed the top to a cherry wood coffin.<p>

The undertaker's grin grew wider, "Don't know," he said, pointing to the thigh of the body where a large amount of flesh was ripped off, he chuckled. "All I know is the little pretty got bit up real good."

"How gruesome…This was not just some common alley dog or murder." Sebastian concluded, examining the half eaten body, not at all enjoying the scent on it.

Demon.

Dog demon, but he would discuss that with the master later. For a second he let the sent drift his mind off course, to the Kitten's doggy companion. Could he be the one to have done this?

"There's more ya know" The undertaker slickly whispered. Creeping over to a shelf where two more coffins were, he cracked opened the bottom one, and suddenly both master and butler's nostrils were assaulted by an unbearable thick stench, so bad one could be drove insane and rip off their own nose.

Sebastian quickly shielded his master from the smell as much as his jacket would allow, growling when the undertaker began cackling madly, "The little ladies don't smell so fresh do they now!" He laughed again, "These girls were brought in last week. There bodies so disheveled no one can identify them. So I've been keeping them here to give me a little company, till I decided to bury them me self."He explained giving the corpse a little pat before he put the lid back on.

"That's disgusting" Ciel hissed, "What on earth is wrong with you!"

Losing his grin the undertaker pouted, "Well that's not far Earl. You got this guy," he pointed to Sebastian, "While little old me got no one. I enjoy some company too."

"But there dead!"

"Not the point."

"Yes it is!"

Slamming a glove covered hand down on a table, Sebastian ended the argument. Turning to the undertaker he gave usual predator smile. "Please, you have called us to your shop because he said you have some information that was overlooked. So if you could Sir, would you just tell us."

Tapping his chin, the undertaker sighed, "No fun are you. Oh well, let's get down to business." Moving to a cabinet he brought out eight small sacks. Using his long finger nails he fished into each bring out locks of hair.

"Feast your eyes on these my friends." He announced laying out each of the hairs, "Three are from each of the bodies here, and the other five that were killed two weeks ago that I already buried. See any similarities."

Giving a good look at them, Ciel huffed, "They all had black hair. Your point"

Wagging a finger at the boy, the undertaker tsked, "Not quite me lord. Hasn't anyone ever taught you your colors?"

"Raven. They all had raven hair." Sebastian corrected lifting up a piece. These locks of hair almost like the color of his kittens, but this dead piece of hair did not hold a candle to the beauty her hair held, despite the same coloring.

"Very good! Unfortunate though, poor girls, blessed with such a rare color being eaten up for lunch." The undertaker exclaimed pouting once again, "But there is also one more similarity, though I am sure you two already know."

A pregnant pause made aware that the two had no idea what the babbling man meant.

"You don't know! Well it seems the queen's pooch is slacking off." The undertaker giggled. Narrowing his eye, Ciel griped his cane to a point that it would splinter, "What your tongue undertaker. I wouldn't want it to be cut off."

Giggling once more, the man tipped his hat, "My apologies, it's obvious you aren't enjoying our little visit so I'll tell the rest and save the jokes till next time you come by."

Putting down the hair samples, Sebastian look wearily at the two. He also wanted to go home, finish his duties so he could spent his night fantasizing about his future bride, and future kittens.

The undertaker tapped his nails in excitement, "Well ya see when they brought the girls here, each passed on with their peepers open. So the eye color hadn't faded away completely-"

"Make your point please," Sebastian pressed.

Giving the butler a distorted grin, he whispered crisply as if it was a great secret, "Each had baby blue eyes…"

With a distasteful look, Ciel nodded, "I see, so this beast or human is going after girls with raven hair and blue eyes-"

"Baby blue my lord."

"Yes, baby blue eyes. But why, and that's what we need to find out, lets go Seb-" Ciel abruptly stopped notice the red floating into his butler eyes. Why the hell was he so upset?

"What wrong Sebastian?" Ciel asked stepping in front of him, getting annoyed when he got no response. "Maybe he got a sweetheart with those looks." The undertaker whispered into his ear, making him shutter.

"That would be stupid and impossible; Sebastian has no interest in anything like that!" Ciel yelled.

"Nothings impossible me lad, nothing."

* * *

><p>Well there you go, dont know when Ill update again.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**His Black Cat**

* * *

><p>The night came, bathed in ominous aura. The moon glowed with purity, untouched and all at peace. The bare tree branches stood like hands of lost souls reaching for the night sky, to provide relief that would not come.<p>

The scene seemed to crack apart at a blood curdling scream. Scraped, bruised emitted from the young woman as she ran, her long _raven_ colored hair flying behind her. The lavender gown she wore ripped and soiled with blood, from being cut by tree branches that were in her path.

Snarling and vibrant howls rang out in the distant, making the girl speed increase. Then suddenly - she fell…her bones buckling.

Numb, heavy limb tumbled to the ground; the air was knocked out of her, as she roughly rolled into a tree trunk. The howls go louder, and trampling sound of paws vibrated the ground as they approached. She exhaled as quickly as she breathed, each time seeing her breath wither away in the cold air.

The barbaric canines materialized from the shadows. Their pristine paws, fashioned ivory claws. That held traces of crimson blood of other victims, sharp teeth bared as they surrounded, in a sort of death dance.

Then the dogs parted, a dark Godly looking figure stepping into the circle. The girl shrunk away raw fear coiling inside, but her eyes unable to turn away from the man, his looks a forbidden temptation.

"Why where you running…You've become so naughty over the years haven't you…Kagome." He purred.

The girl seemed to fluster, "Kagome…" the girl whispered, "Who? No, no, that's not my name! My name is Emily…" She muttered under her breath, feeling her body shake uncontrollably when the man stepped forward.

Moving a hand toward her, he lifted her chin with two claws, examining her face. His eyes flooded red, grimacing at the girl's **brown eyes**. He swiped his handback to his side, cutting her pale neck into the process. Though Emily did not notice, her body numb from cold.

"My apologies…It seemed I've made a mistake. You are not her." He stated turning away from the girl, "Therefore you are of no use to me."

"Then," She began, "May I leave."

He chuckled, "No" Snapping his finger, his pets attacked.

The winds shifted, blowing harder as if to cover the girls screams. The man sighed, not caring about the blood that pooled around his feet.

He lifted his head to meet the moonlight.

_I will find you...My priestess soon very soon_

* * *

><p>Sneezing harshly, Kagome quickly covered her mouth. Her maid, who had been brushing her hair, quickly reacted. "Oh lady Kagome, are you catching a cold."<p>

The miko waved off her concerns, "Please don't worry Marian, someone's probably just thinking about me."

Kagome laughed nervously as Marian blushed and stuttered, "M-milady you must not talk about things like that… it isn't proper."She exclaimed handing the blue eyed girl a handkerchief.

Taking the handkerchief, Kagome smiled "Of course. It was just a little joke, maybe I am getting sick." Marian stood from her spot of Kagome's bed.

"Then it would be best if you retired for the night, milady," Blowing out the candles, with another bow the maid left.

Looking to moon, Kagome narrowed her eyes. Something seemed off, and she was sure Sesshomaru was using this suitor thing to keep her busy from finding out. She had also notice that lack of new papers around the estate.

Didn't matter thought, if Ni-san didn't want to tell her there were plenty of men in England that would humor a pretty girl with an explanation. She would just have to fine the right guy.

* * *

><p>Once the night had faded, the morning birthed a sunny winters day. Cold strong winds, blown outside of the large estate, whispering tales of a gruesome murder the night before.<p>

The young Phantomhive heir sighed, "Another woman was killed last night." Resting his head in his hand he tossed the News paper onto his desk. "This is getting more troublesome then I imagined."

Ciel eyed his butler calming pouring tea. "What do you think of this Sebastian…?" The demon gave no reply for a moment, and set the cup on to the mahogany desk.

"It's hard to say what exactly I think, master" Picking up the paper, he scanned it, "But just sitting here is not helping. Women are dropping like flies and this is getting very _dangerous._"

"I have already informed you on the dog demon stench," Ciel nodded, "Yes… the man Lau mentioned who owed one of my factories."

Sebastian gave a smug smile, "Exactly, it would be in best interest to find out where he lives and pay a little visit. Don't you think master?"

Rising from his seat, the Phantomhive grabbed his skulled can, "Agreed, let us go Sebastian…"

The butler eyes followed Ciel out the room, "As you wish master."

He did feel bad hiding his true reason from master but.

What he didn't know would hurt him.

* * *

><p>Lot more updates coming.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**His Black Cat**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sorry, not an update.

I need a little help from you guys.

How would you like Kagome and Sebastian to meet? Where, how. Should it be cute and funny or dramatic and have lots of romances.

Giving me some ideas because I am a little stuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**His Black Cat**

* * *

><p>The darkness of the night was always alluring to creatures of evil and corruptness. While the day light was their only weakness, the only reason they did not venture out in the day to cause mayhem.<p>

But in the pitch black of night…everything changed. The streets of England became the devil's playground, the humans unaware of anything going beyond their closed doors.

Truly pathetic they were.

Like any well running society England was, filled with the rich, poor, power hunger, trouble makers and gossipers. It continued at night, in beings more drastic then others. The demon underworld came alive at the fleeting sunlight of each day. With the moon high in the sky, demons of all kind would come out to play, their humanoid forms masking who they truly were, from lingering destitute humans who still walked the streets.

Cackling demon wenches, replaced the giggling, blushing shopping women that usually walked the streets in the daylight. The rowdy drunken human males, which sat high at the bar stools of pubs vanished, gone dancing like twisted fools into the night to cause problems for their own species making room for demon men with slightly better manners to take their place.

Though tonight, they were no different from wild hogs as they fought each other and argued roughly of the newest rumors that floated around the demon politics.

"They say the Lord of the west is stepping down…" A tarnished looking drunk murmured, to the much younger demon male at his side. "The day after tomorrow will mark his tenth thousandths year." The boy included, "But how will the old dog step down, he has no heir."

The man yawn and then grumbled at the youth, "You idiot do you know nothing! Lord Sesshomaru got himself a little human bitch"

"I've never seen her." He said dimly, growing annoyed with the older demon.

"No one has, well at least not any of the lot here. Like the Lord would let his human princess out to parts like these." Joined another male, smirking arrogantly at both, and lit a cigar.

"I've also heard the rumor the girl is a Miko." He said puffing smoke, in the young demons face.

"Blasphemy! Is he crazy enough to give the lands to a human?" The drunk argued, wobbling on the stool of the bar, not quite sober.

The boy became wide eyed and shocked "A woman and a Miko no less. He must be a fool!"

"Bloody hell!" The smoker shouted, rubbed out his cigar, "Quiet both of you! Of course he is not leaving the west to her! The word is he's searching for a mate for the girl."

"A mate huh…" The boy whispered, deep in thought, until a slap was given to the back of his head. "Don't even think about boy," the drunk laughed rudely, "Like someone like you would ever stand a chance with a lady of society."

The third demon lit another cigar, "He has a point my boy."

"Excuse me." A smooth voice turned the attention of the three to a well dress demon male who had approached them, his neat suit and clean exterior clashing with poverty of the pub. The drunkard howled with laughter, "Oh look it's a little Nancy-boy butler!" The others around him neither replied, nor join in on his laughter, noticing the strong aura around the demon.

"Shouldn't you be at home? Serving tea to some human bitch." He asked, still cackling. Not even seeing the man raise a white gloved hand, until it appeared right in front of his face. His last sight as he was decapitated, blood splattering the walls and floors, leaving the two seated next to him covered in blood.

The loud arguing and laughter of the pub faded leaving only bone chilling silence. The butler turned to the younger demon, his eye boring into him. "If you would kindly tell me what you gentlemen were discussing." The demonic butler asked, sporting a completely innocent smile, some what still laced with murderous intent if he was not given an answer.

"T-the lord of the west's heiress, sir." The boy stuttered, "They say that the Lord is looking for a mate for her…"

The butler emotions stayed stale even after he was told what he wanted. "I see…"

The older demon next to him spoke up, "Some talk of a ball being held on the eve of the Lord's birthday as a way to find her a match."

He swiftly nodded bowing slightly, and sauntered out of the pub. All eyes on him.

The demons and few humans on the streets outside were they same as he had left the creatures in the bar, filled with fright and quiet. With no acknowledgement to another being, he approached the horse drawn carriage that sat shadowed by buildings surrounding.

Opening the coach door, slanted eyes peered into the dark carriage; a shivering boy seated inside, "Master." He called firmly. The demon simply looked as the boy roughly clenched on to his arm, his shaking receding. "The dark…I hate it."

The butler nodded, "I know."

"Did you find out about her?" He asked with anticipation, forgetting about his fears. Looking into his butler's hard eyes, with a large smile.

"Yes, master."

The boy jumped for joy, before nuzzling into the demon, "Good! And you promise you won't leave when we find her?"

"Of course master Alois…of course."

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable!" Ciel shouted matching angrily around his study, "We ask all around London! And still nobody knows where this Lord Sesshomaru lives."<p>

Snatching the cup of tea Sebastian handed him, he continued his rant. "Not even that fool Lau was around when I needed him."

Watching his master, Sebastian glumly sighed. All his hopes and dreams of seeing his pretty kitten crushed! Obviously this Sesshomaru made sure human could not find him as well as demons. He had taken every precaution, not even any of his demonic connection knew his location. And this angered him! The more time that grew in between the time he had first laid eyes on her, his kitten, he might forget a very important detail about her!

He had to act fast.

Knocking on the study door bought both out of their musing, "M-master…Sir Lau is here." A flustered May-rin stuttered out as the Chinese man strode in, sporting his usual smirk.

"Good evening my friends!" He sang, taking the cup of tea offered to him, with a nod, "And how are we this evening young master. You seem quite upset."

The young Phantomhive glared harshly, "Sebastian…Skin him alive."

The demon padded his master's head, this one time denying his order, "I apologize Sir Lau, my young master is frustrated we were not able to locate a suspect for our case."

Lau's smirk grew wider, chuckling slightly. "Would this suspect happen to be Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked, bring the tea cup up to his lips.

"How did you know?" Ciel questioned. Putting his tea cup down, Lau reached into his long sleeved robe, "Just a lucky guess…I visited him and his lovely sister today."

Lau took slight notice as Sebastian griped the tea tray, "I mentioned to him that he was an investor of one of your toy factories in Asia, and in return he gave me this invitation to extend to you."

Handing the letter to the butler, he greatly accepted it. Looking at the enclosed paper, it was easily to tell it was from a noble family. The letter was sealed with an elegant crest moon. _Just like her necklace, _Sebastian happily recalled the beautiful choker like collar, around his Kitten's neck. So drowned in his memory he did not realize, Ciel take the letter from his hand.

The letter was written in sharp cursive, "…_To celebrate the thirty-seventh birthday of his Lordship Sesshomaru Takahashi. And his beloved sister Lady Kagome, becoming of marrying age, a wondrous ball with be given, at the Takahashi estate." _Ciel slowly read.

Sebastian became dazed. And grabbed the letter swiftly back from Ciel, shocking the poor boy. Marrying age! This was better than he could have hoped.

"Kagome..." He murmured the beautiful Japanese name under his breath. **Beautiful. **

* * *

><p>Thanks to everybody for the great ideas. While I was gonna have them meet in this chapter I decided not to. Sorry. I may use a couple of your ideas in the future, because as you see I am introducing more characters. And that means more complicated plot line.<p>

Basically yesterday I spent the whole day on Wikipedia, reading about black butler and trying to fit my own plot line within the series. That's why it took me so long to post, on top of writing this.

Next chapter though….:P things are gonna get steamy! And dramatic! And shocking! Sooooooooo you'll just have to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**His Black Cat**

* * *

><p>The taste was disgustingly sweet but also bitter, not at all like the sinful favor that <strong>her <strong>and only **her **energy held. It did not leave you a mind numbing and power thirsty sensation as _Kagome's_ did. Though he had only had the pleasure of sampling her power once, when her arrow painfully but beautifully pierced his body, he could tell it was very different from that of the other guardian.

_Kikyo._

So wrapped up in his tasting and thoughts, he was abruptly caught off guard by the panicking, and still unfortunately, alive girl who was the feast he was settling for. Instead of the main course he thought she was. Now in a stupidly and naïve attempt to save her pathetic life, she gave a sharp slap to his pale face. His glasses falling harshly to the snowy ground and cracking.

_Bitch._

He roared loudly, it echoed through the pitch black forest he had lured the raven haired girl into. The large trees surrounding them shivered by his loud voice. His pets, the large white canines that gathered around to watch as their master sucked, their soon to-be meal's energy straight from her small mortal body, shivered from his snarl. He was angered, the dogs not being ignorant, backed away slowly whimpering; not wishing to be punished later.

He lowered his head watching as the blue eyed girl, he had idiotically mistaken as Kagome, rose to her scraped and bruised bare-feet. Her torn dress and damp hair gave her a homeless looking appearance, despite that she was in fact a nobleman's daughter, which he had lured away from a party. With fake words of love and praise, that she had fallen for foolishly hard. "I-I refuse to die h-here…you will not take my life, y-you-you-",

"**Demon"** He finished. She swallowed hard, clasping her frostbitten hands together. "Dear God deliver me from…." He chuckled at her pray; did she honestly think she would survive this? "You are far away from the help of the divine, little one."

The girl licked her turned purple lips; she was cold and very tired. But she would get away and-she didn't want to die! Why, oh why did she not listen to her father and his warning of the lustful gazes of men? If she had heeded this, then she would have never mistaken this demon for the man of her dreams. All she wanted was a winter night romance, but now she would die and her virgin blood tarnished.

"If you are done, let us just be over with this. I promise I will not spill too much of your blood." Her eyes focused upon his raised hand, her mouth open but no sound. His eyes, her killer's, cold neon yellow tainted with red. Despite her wanting to live, she could not move a muscle to escape.

The demon's hand curved down ready to kill, but he did not. Frozen by a firm and feminine, **"Stop,"** this hung in the air, heavily. The figure that stopped the girl's execution, swayed from behind the blood stained rocks she lay against. Her vision blurry the girl only saw long silver hair, framed around a cold tan face and eyes filled with uncaring intensions. She only spoke on word to her, _"go…"_

It took a minute from the battered human to realize and ungraceful and limply run away from the scene which would have been her demise.

The male demon lowered his arm, watching past the woman in front of him, as the girl ran "How dare you Hannah, do you see what you have done!" He yelled, everything around them shaking from his tone, even the dogs finally departed. The maid said nothing for a moment, the wind blowing past them as the leafless trees shook. "She will not live long…do not worry." She explained, the demon only glared and muttered _bitch._

Hannah raised her head to the illuminating moon above, "Your time to rest is almost upon us," she extended her arm and pointed at him, "Young master has asked for, Claude. So return him control of his body, half demon." She spat. Her eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"You are becoming most annoying to me, Naraku."

* * *

><p>Status,<p>

It was the most important thing to the upper class, of England. Therefore, Sesshomaru pressed the important of them to attend such irritating parties as they one they were at now.

Kagome sighed deeply; she stood around in the small group of young women, about her age as they gossiped heavily. Their laughing was shrieking and altogether aggravating. Sesshomaru had abandoned her a while ago, to seek refuge away from _"the men hunting harpies"_. And go reluctantly drink with a few other noblemen in the back courters of his estate.

She denied all dance partners and their grabbing hands, which were worse than Miroku. Earning a few looks of envy and shock from the girls around her. "You are most strange, Kagome," a plump brunette. Commented through her feathered fan, Kagome grimaced unnoticeable, as the girl pronounced her name wrong. "Shooing away so many men, people may start to talk." One murmured, "Do you not fancy any of them?" They all turned to her, wishing her to answer, Kagome smiled uncomfortably. "I have no real interest right now in a courting." The girls all but fainted, "What are you talking about," a blonde asked with narrowed eyes, "These men here are some of the most elite in all of England. You would have to be mad not to find interest in any of them." She spoke with jealousy. "Now, now Gwendolyn do not be so rash." Another girl calmed as she tucked a red curl behind her ear, Kagome sighed again as they bickered quietly.

She hoped she would never become as boring and domesticated as these girls. Her friends in the modern era were even more tolerable then this! Her brother was still nowhere to be found and she also had a slight tingling feeling of something bad about to take place. But it could also been from her just wanting something unfortunate to happened so she could escape this draining party.

However as she finished this though a tingle of demonic energy hit her and she stumbled almost falling, a girl at her side gasped. "Oh dear, are you ok?" But Kagome could not even reply, as screaming started along with the scent of blood and all the attention was directed at the front of the ballroom.

Kagome broke away from the girls and made her way through the thick crowed of fainting women and shocked men, to the front of the ballroom where the commotion started. Before she saw, she smelled the strong scent of blood. It formed into a puddle near her feet. She looked up and was met with the sight of a battered girl she had seen at the beginning of the party, her black hair had become matted with blood, her skin a bluish color of death. Her gown torn and dirty, obliviously the girl had been attacked. But by what? Even Kagome did not know. A middle aged graying man wept above her. "Rosalie! My daughter, what has happened to you?" He sobbed as the girl chocked up blood, more screaming was heard but yet no one did a thing. Kagome stared at the deathly looking girl, she looked closely at her. As the man shifted her head, it was like looking in a mirror… They girl was not as slender as her but they could be sisters, it was almost scary.

The girls eyes focused slightly and she looked at Kagome. The people around them almost fade away and for a moment it was only her and the dying girl. Her blue eyes catatonic, she whispered dully. "Please come closer…" So she did, kneeling next to the girl despite the whispers and outraged voices of the other guests. "I-it was a…**spider**." Kagome looked at the girl but said nothing, even though her father screamed loudly at her to tell him what she said. Suddenly the Rosalie's eyes fade and rolled back, her body went limp.

"She's dead!"

"Rosalie!"

"That girl she did something to her!"

"You saw didn't you, she killed her!"

Kagome was yanked off the floor, her head swung around to meet Sesshomaru eyes, "W-what…"she stuttered a little stunned, Sesshomaru lead her away, "We must leave now." He spoke with out room for protest. Many actually had the same idea as the demon lord, much of the guest rushed to leave. Not wanting to be caught up in the untasteful scene. However all were stopped in their tracked but the closing of the two large door of the room and the harden tone of their host. Whose daughter had just passed on the floor beside him. "No one leaves!" He called for his servants, "Send for the Queen's hound! No one with leave my home until he arrives"

"The Queen's hound…? What is that?" Kagome asked confused. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed.

"An annoyance…"

* * *

><p>I am so proud of myself. I finally updated!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**His Black Cat**

* * *

><p>Evil embroidered the night sky in a lining only the wicked at heart could see and those whose fate tied into the strings. The transgressions of the night would become revealed when morning's piercing light dragged them out and the word would spread to all. The news would travel up the grapevine, killing the ripe foliage along its path and leave nothing but burned hopes and a terrible flavor for the fruit that was left of the tainted plant. But as for now those fainted to ill fortune would be lured and trapped in the dark the evil had cast, and the wait for them was not needed. It seemed favor shined upon them, or was it misfortune?<p>

The chiming, yet eerie ring of a telephone echoed through the elegant and dark hallways of the Phantomhive estate. It being the middle of a long quiet night not an eye was open inside the home, not a mortal eye anyway. On its third ring, the receiver of the phone was snatched swiftly from its base and brought to the pale side of a person's face. The moonlight flooded through the window near the phone, and traced a shadow of the being that had come to the phone onto the wine colored carpet.

"Phantomhive residents," Sebastian greeted, his tone lacked the aggravation and frustration that he felt inside. He had not been asleep at this late hour; he had busied himself with other matters though, such as longing for the kitten that was still so much out of reach. As a demon his sexually desires had been ignited by the blue eyed minx and now he thirsted for her but he did not have the means to quench it. The means being a woman named **Kagome**, since learning the wonderful Asian name he had begun murmuring it at the randomness of times. Almost being caught because at the slip of the tongue by his master; but it was well worth it to be reminded of her precious face.

"Such a beautiful name…," he mused into the telephone forgetting or rather blocking out the panicked yelling of a man on the other side. Realizing the shrieking voice coming out of the receiver Sebastian refocused, "Oh my apologies. How can I help you with sir?" Sebastian asked courteously as a butler should but also cautiously. Why would someone be calling at this time of night?

The man responded with an out of breath plea, "Please sir! The Huntington family requests the Queen's dog at once."

"At such a late our?" Sebastian questioned, the Phantomhive would not be pleased. He was rather quite grumpy during the night and would not be like to be woken up; he was such a brat at times

"Yes, Yes! There has been a murder at the ball being hosted by the Huntington's." The panicked man confessed, "Please sir I beg of you!"

A murder, Sebastian felt his interest come alive; the demon instincts inside of his stirred to witness the sweet corruption of mortals. And he all but skipped to his master's chambers to wake him.

* * *

><p>Who would have thought the English could be so boorish, Kagome that's who. The young priestess noticed that the people at times would be quite ignorant and snobbish but now, to her, they seemed worse than any demon she had ever encountered.<p>

Most of the party's attendance roared curses at her, their faces twisted with unexplained rage as they cornered Sesshomaru and herself into a wall. Despite that they were only human Kagome could not shake the anxiety her body held; Sesshomaru must have felt her nervousness. He protectively pushed her behind him as the people on with went their verbal assault, he stood like a brick wall facing a hurricane, he proudly shielding her from them. After all they were mortals while the he himself was a dog demon who had faced foes muchcrueler than this. Kagome gripped the fabric of his coat peeking out her vision weaving through the mod of people.

Rosalie's body still laid on the elegant titles of her family's ball room. Her blood pooled around her, her mother cradling her head as she wept and her father, his head bowed and a cold yet angered look on his face. The poor girl, despite what the people thought she had not killed her. No, something else had, it mattered not if she had made it back here before she passed. Her injuries were horrible and she wouldn't have survived long anyway.

"That witch killed her."

"They're devil worshippers, their whole race!"

"She probably did black magic and stole poor Rosalie's Soul."

Feeling Sesshomaru vibrate from a silent grow as she leaned against him, Kagome emitted a small amount of her spiritual energy hoping to suppress his anger. If things got out of control—or rather Sesshomaru did and revealed what he was—everything was over for them.

Standing on her tip toes she whispered directly into her brother's ear so he could hear her over the yelling. "Onii-Sama, calm down please. Or you know what will happen." His body which was stiff but ready to tear something apart relaxed a little and Kagome smiled at how he listened to her. The dog demon turned to look at her a hard expression on his face but she just looked passed it to the concerned man inside of him.

This was hurting her; the dog demon had also learned to look passed his Imouto's expressions. Kagome was human—not so much a normal human—but still human none the less. Yet her own race was condemning her and he knew inside she was scared and nervous for him more though, nervous of what he would do.

Letting down his guard momentarily, Sesshomaru was not prepared for the arms that lashed out and violently grabbed Kagome from behind him. He snarled but a large amount of men blocked his way as the people dragged her away. Kagome grunted as a pair of men gripped her forearms roughly, she didn't know what they were going to do with her but it didn't matter they had no right touch her like this.

"Stop struggling you witch."

"Take her to the hound!"

Kagome put all her strength into her legs and hauled them to stop as they tried to drag her outside. The men paused and she raised her right leg and kicked one man in his stomach; then elbowed the second in the ribs. Both released her suddenly, shocked that a woman could do that. Kagome had no time to regain her stance and stumbled back her gown twisting around her legs elegantly as she fell.

"Imouto!" She heard her brother call. Everything else was silent.

Just as she was about to hit the cold title floor, warm arms caught her in a tight embrace. Suddenly she was tucked against a board yet thin chest that belong to body that smelled pleasantly of tea leaves. The hold that wrapped around her was different than her brother's or evens her mother's back in the future. While she felt safe she could also feel sparks of something deep in her.

"Are you alright,_ my_ lady?"

Her heart jumped at the silkily male tone. Kagome had the undying urge to look up and she did. Meeting lively red eyes the spiritual senses inside of her clicked.

The hands attached to the arms that held her moved raven hair out of her face, and she saw his handsome face more clearly. Kagome couldn't seem to bring her eyes away from this man.

No, he wasn't a man.

He was a demon and right now it felt as if only she and this red eyed demon were the only beings in the room

* * *

><p>XD I am back! You guys are welcome for the new chapter.<p> 


End file.
